


Like This, Not That

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Cynthia, Nah vowed solemnly after that one night, would be the only human she'd grind and eat. That didn't make her vegan, though, as she had acquired a taste now.





	1. A Dragon Girl's Guide on How To Eat a Human, Grind it, and Have It, Too

"Hello!" Cynthia shouted, suddenly dropping in front of Nah, hanging onto the tree branch by her legs. She was in a plain gown, and held one hand up to keep her dress from exposing all of her to the world.

"Ah, what the-!" Nah shouted, before getting a hold of herself in time to be angry, "Scared the c-"

"Come on, Nah, up here!" Cynthia cried, censoring her next word.

"Fine, fine! But do that again, and I'll eat you!" Nah threatened, climbing up the tree.

It was her favorite tree in the castle courtyard, Cynthia knew that, being her best friend...and girlfriend...and wife. Nah wondered how she got so lucky, but then Cynthia would do something that reminded Nah that even Cynthia wasn't perfect, like surprising her, she would then accuse Cynthia of having shaved a decade off her life. _"At this point I won't have to worry about outliving you...I suppose I should be grateful."_

"There you are!" Cynthia cheered, leaning against the tree.

"What are you up to?" Nah sighed, setting down in the crook where her branch came out of the tree.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you!" Cynthia smiled.

"Oh, I was definitely surprised...you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Nah sighed.

"Exactly, a fool-proof surprise waiting to happen!"

"Did you lock the garden door back after you slipped up."

"Yep..." Cynthia laid her hand on Nah's stomach and tickled her, "hee-hee, you're so cute!"

"That...that's...it..." Nah gasped between laughs, and crawled between Cynthia. She gripped Cynthia's wrists and turned her around and pinned her to the wall, "that's it, try that again and I'm eating you."

"H...h-ha, funny..." Cynthia held her arm nervously, "what if I just do-"

Nah jumped up and flipped behind Cynthia, who spun around in time for Nah to push her down by the shoulders to lay against the tree, "You think you're funny, patting my stomach."

"U-um, isn't it a little early for din-ah-!" Nah silenced Cynthia with a fierce kiss, followed by little bites all over her clavicle.

"Not like that, silly human," Nah pulled Cynthia's gown up and kissed her way down the sweating girl's shaking body, "like this."

"O-oh…" Cynthia sighed in relief, then gasped as Nah pressed her lips into Cynthia's, her thighs held apart by Nah's hands.

Cynthia leaned back and moaned softly as Nah buried her tongue inside her.

Nah listened to the sweet song of Cynthia's pleasure for a while, when she finally got tired of resting on her knees. She stood up and started undressing, "Lay down, Cynthia."

Cynthia was happy to obey, as the sensation in her vulva was growing to dangerous levels, and while on her back, she could watch her lover undress.

Suddenly Nah fell upon her and locked eyes with her, "Now I'm going to grind you up."

"I don't even--tell ya what, surprise m-ah! Ah! Ah!" Cynthia was definitely surprised when Nah lifted her legs and stood between 'em, but then she pressed the two together and…Cynthia was overwhelmed.

"What did you think I meant?" Nah teased, "I don't want to obliterate your senses unless I can come too."

"More double innuendo." Cynthia gasped pointedly.

"Could have been a dragon pun." Nah returned.

"T-true, oh, Nah, Nah!" Cynthia leaned into the branch, legs shaking, "I'm this close!"

"Hm, Cynthia, hang on for me."

"I'm trying too! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Cynthia leaned back, trying to focus, but she found herself slipping too fast, "I can't, too much! Nn! Nn! Nn!"

Nah leaned back and felt Cynthia's heat rush against her, inspiring her into her own orgasm.

Nah fell over Cynthia and pressed her lips into Cynthia's, "I-I'm sorry, Nah, I just-"

"It's okay, I warned you that I'd grind you up, I followed through and you couldn't withstand it."

"Are you going to eat me up again?"

"Do you want that?"

"Don't I always?"

"Ha, true…bed this time?" a quick nod answered her and the pair ran away together, their clothes held loosely in their hands.


	2. How Not to Train Your Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title 'cuz I'm kewl...or stupid...could be both! Or just extraordinary stupid.  
> Also possibly because Krugger said something about "riding", so here's Nah roleplaying with Cynthia.

Nah found Cynthia jumping on their bed. She groaned and approached Cynthia, "I can't believe you're not three."

"What do you mean? I'm just letting off a little steam!" Cynthia let herself fall on the bed and bumped her head against the headboard, "Ow..."

"Dammit, be careful!" Nah yelled, checking her wife's skull, "Jeez, I know you'll go first, but don't rush it!"

"Sorry...I always forget that...I've got to live for you too, huh?" Cynthia rubbed the back of her head and Nah sighed.

"You don't have to say it like that...but I'd prefer not to be a widow until I'm in my eighties at least..." Nah looked off to the side and let out a calm breath...or maybe it was a calming breath, Cynthia couldn't tell anymore.

"Do I make you happy?" Cynthia asked, gravely, one of Nah's hands in both of Cynthia's, "Am I enough? Do I do enough?"

"C-Cynthia...what's up with those questions? Duh, of course you make me happy, or I wouldn't have...wouldn't have gotten this close to you." Nah sat next to Cynthia and smiled, "And believe me, you're more than enough...you border _too_ much every so often...but I kinda like it...in a few decades you'll calm down, and...people will start to mistake you for my mom...they already think you're my big sister."

"Well, until then, I'm making this your favorite lifetime!"

"You already have…" Nah sighed, gazing happily at the knight, "help me out of these clothes."

While Nah and Cynthia assisted each other out of their clothes, the nigh immortal of the two wondered what the pegasus knight would want to do this time, once they spent five solid hours running around the room naked, each one trying not to get "slain" by the other, which was done by getting the other onto the bed, at which point the loser turned out to be the winner, and eventually the two figured that pushing the other backwards worked as well as carrying the other, and it worked for Nah, who was shorter than Cynthia. But they never played that game again, they ended up just "dying" together and accomplished nothing more than tired legs, breathless lungs, and so much sweat, but that didn't stop them from making those three things more intense.

Suddenly she had an idea.

"Cynthia, lay down." Nah instructed. sitting up on her knees.

"W-why?" Cynthia inquired, letting Nah pull her into place.

"Tonight...I'm doing the riding." she whispered insistently, "Hmm, looks like you'll need some training, before we do anything."

"Hm-oh!" Cynthia sat upright, her labia still in contact with Nah's mouth, this change in direction excited her.

Nah pulled away and pointed at the mattress, "Now, Cynthia, didn't I say to lay down?"

Cynthia grunted and lay back, willing her muscles to cooperate, but as the tension inside built, so too did her inability to restrain herself.

"Naaaaah…" Cynthia whined, as Nah slowed down, "p-please, I need this…"

"Hm, I guess you're ready, don't buck me off, though." Nah stood over Cynthia, slowly lowering, and groaned as she felt her own burning hot vulva. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and she panted as she thrust herself against her lover. Nah held onto Cynthia's leg as the other girl pushed up into the heated embrace, "Ugh…I can't do this if you buck me off."

"Oh? There could be another meaning to bucking you off." Cynthia gasped, "I-I'm trying not to move…b-but…"

"O-oh, Cynthia, how close are you?"

"Very…wanna lick me the rest of the way there?"

Nah smiled, rose to her feet, and stepped over her lover, slowly lowering her pelvis into Cynthia's mouth, rocking gently, her hands resting behind her, on Cynthia's shoulders.

After a while she stood again and spread her legs, bent her knees, and ground herself against Cynthia, who took a deep breath before crying Nah's name.

"That," Nah licked her lips and wiped her finger up her chin, "is why you train your dragon."

"Y-yeah…" Cynthia panted.

Nah lay beside her and snaked an arm under her head, then licked her finger and slid it down by the knuckle, over Cynthia's soft skin. She looked away from where her finger was disappearing into Cynthia, and saw a hint of sorrow in her eyes, "Still worried?" Nah murmured, pressing her lips below her sweetie's cheeks.

"Only sometimes…"

"I'm happy, I'll miss you…you'll always be in my heart, regardless of my future." Nah started to pull her finger out when Cynthia rested her hands on Nah's shoulders.

"I'm still not exactly what you'd call 'trained' just yet…it could take all night."

From then on, whenever they were talking late with Kjelle, they would mention they had some training to work on, it was their own personal euphemism.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah…you was prolly confused by that summary, just a me hazing teh fun with slang.  
> Krugger remembers that talk we had of these two, I hope, so he should know there will be a chapter two.


End file.
